


Let me pick the best lingerie for your girlfriend

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: You loiter around a store, trying to pick out a lingerie to gift your girlfriend. As you stand there scratching your head, unsure what to choose, a helpful shopkeeper approaches you and offers a visual guide and some very handy tips.
Kudos: 1





	Let me pick the best lingerie for your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Clothes rustling: You can improvise your own or skip entirely 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[She speaks in a professional tone]

Can I help you, sir?

You’ve been standing in this aisle for fifteen minutes. Have you decided on anything yet? 

I know, we have such a wide selection of lingerie.

May I assist you in finding the right one?

I assume you’re buying this for your partner, right?

We are one of the most popular brands for gifts. You’ve come to the right place, sir.

Well, we have standalone items and full sets. If you’re buying a gift, I recommend choosing from one of the sets we’ve curated for you.

Here, let me show you.

[short pause]

So, do you have a specific preference? Lacy ones, uniforms, bodysuits, we have it all.

Think of it this way. [flirty] You come home after a long day at work. You open the bedroom door and she’s there lying down, patiently waiting for you. What should she be wearing?

I know. There are no wrong answers here, sir.

If you really can’t decide, maybe I can do *something* to help you out.

How tall is your girlfriend? What’s her dress size?

Okay, so quite similar to mine, actually.

Here’s what I think. These mannequins don’t really do these lingerie justice. You need a sexy girl to model them and showcase them.

That’s a job I can do for you. Let me pick out my favourites, and then I’ll try them on, so you can decide for yourself.

[chuckles] What? It wouldn’t be weird. I’m just a girl doing her business. What’s wrong with showing some products to a customer?

I’ll just grab a basket to pick them out. You can go ahead and wait for me in the changing room.

[short pause]

So… I’ve got four or five sets which I promise you’ll fall in love with. Just give me a second to try them on for you, and then you can decide which one you want the most.

No, there’s no need for the blinds. It’s a lingerie shop, the body is supposed to be displayed, not hidden.

Let me get out of my work clothes first…

Sir, can you check if my tits are the same size as your girlfriend's? I want to make sure the bras look the same on her.

Turn around and take a look. Don’t be shy. There are so many mirrors here, you practically can’t escape me.

I’ve got better nipples? [slutty laugh] Oh God, you’ve got such a naughty mouth, sir.

Here, this one is a classic that can never go wrong.

[clothes rustling SFX]

This mesh see-through top is incredibly enticing. You can *just* make out my curves underneath.

I recommend this one to go with a lacy thong… A pair of thigh-high stockings.... And a garter belt. That completes the look.

You can include a bra… But I prefer not wearing one. The top is tight enough to support the breasts, and adding an extra layer underneath obscures the view.

What do you think? All-black sets like this one are popular for a reason. It really highlights my skin tone.

I’ll turn around for you, sir. Enjoy the view from the back? 

Put your hand on my thigh. You feel how smooth the stockings are? It’s super comfortable, your girlfriend will love it.

There's no rush at all. I've still got plenty more.

[Short pause. Clothes rustling SFX.]

This one is a strappy nightgown with a spicy twist. It’s cut short where a miniskirt would be, and you can see it barely wraps around my ass.

There’s also a cutout at the front, right where my chest is. It’s for emergency access. You never know when you need to grab a handful of titties, right?

Here. put your hand through that window. Give it a feel.

There’s nothing wrong with that! You’re just trying to decide on a gift for your girlfriend, who you love so much! It’s only cheating if we have sex.

[soft moans] There you go. Squeeze them gently, yeah. 

Isn’t this a great design? Easy access to my soft, supple tits whenever you want.

Run your fingers all over me. Do my nipples feel better than your girlfriend’s as well?

[nervous laugh] That was pretty amazing. But this isn’t the naughtiest one, by far.

[Short pause. Clothes rustling SFX.]

This corset comes in many different colours. It’s not exactly the most comfortable option, but it highlights my breasts and makes them look more inviting. 

This one is actually a standalone item, but I personally find it to be a great match with some pantyhose and bunny ears, like the ones I’m wearing right now.

It makes for some fantastic roleplay in the bedroom. I can see you’re smiling already!

Oh, I almost forgot! This choker goes with it as well. Let me put it on.

[innocent] Do I look cute or sexy, sir?

Yeah, my tits are almost bursting out. If you just pull the corset down a tiny bit… Oops!

[chuckles] I guess they’re free now. The bunny’s got a surprise for you!

[moans] Bury your face in my tits, sir. Kiss them and caress them with your tongue.

Oh God, your girlfriend is really, really lucky to have you.

You should probably get up now. Don’t suffocate in between my boobs. [chuckles]

Undress me, sir. I still have one more to show you.

[Short pause. Clothes rustling SFX.]

Last but not least, here’s a wedding outfit!

You might want to pick your jaw up from the floor, sir. I know, it’s striking.

Your bride in a lacy white corset… Complete with a thin veil, long gloves and thigh-high stockings… 

It’s dreamy, isn’t it?

You know what the best part of this outfit is?

The panties, they’re crotchless.

My pussy is entirely exposed to you. For your pleasure whenever you require it, sir. 

[shocked moan as he fingers her] Do you feel how wet I am, sir?

Push your finger in deeper, every last inch of it.

[moans] You’d totally marry me, right? You want your future wife to look like me. Not just dressed like me, but you *want* me.

[flirty] I’m glad you made the move. I’ve been modelling so hard for you, isn’t it about time I get some reward?

Why would you worry about your girlfriend? Your bride is right here.

[kisses and making out]

That’s it, sir. Kiss your way down from my neck… All the way to my nipples…

Suck on them if you want.... [loud moans]

[passionate and frantic kissing]

Take off your jeans. I want you inside me. 

I’ll face the mirror, so you can take me from behind… [loud moan as he inserts]

And watch me begging for you to fuck me…

[Insert sexy moans where ellipses are]

It’s only natural… For a husband to claim his wife…

I belong to you now… I’m your woman…

You get such a nice view… Of my tits pressing against the mirror… And my eyes rolling up in pleasure…

What a wonderful design, don’t you agree? You can fuck me anytime you want… And I don’t even have to take off my panties…

[loud slaps] Yes, sir! Slap you little slutty bride!

[Panting] Can I show you my favourite position, sir?

Pick me up, and I’ll wrap my arms and legs around you…

[loud moan as he inserts] Just lower me on your dick…

It’s much more intimate this way. Facing each other as you breathe down my neck…

Just hold me up and… Let gravity pull me back onto your cock…

You deserve to fuck your bride… She wants your cum inside her so bad…

[loud moans as both orgasm]

Don’t put me down yet. I want to feel your juices filling me up with your cock…

[slutty laugh] I’m afraid you’ll have to buy this one. You made a real mess of the bride outfit.

Sure, I can throw it in the wash and have it sent to you later. 

You want me to deliver it to you in person? Hmm, that can be arranged.

Of course, your girlfriend would understand. It’s your gift for her after all, remember? [chuckles]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
